Family
by Giffy McWonderkin
Summary: OneShot Sasuke's thought on his 'family' if he ever returns to them.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own the lyric.**

**Family**

Moving along the riverbank, I couldn't help but smile at the scenery. The water was clear and I could see the fishes swimming in the river. The tall lush trees of the forest looked lively with their fresh green leaves. The wind was cool as I placed my hands in my pant's pocket. Looking up, the sun was shining brightly as the bird flew pass. Diverting my eyes to the forest floor again, the smile on my lips turned into a grin as I saw my teammates, my brothers and sister. They were smiling at me. How long since I last saw those smiles, too long I guess.

_"I waited and waited for you_

_But somehow I knew _

_Deep within my heart_

_There's a voice telling me_

_You'd never return"_

Walking on, I greeted them with a hello and a smile and they greeted me back. We talked for a few moments before we head off into the forest following the path towards home. Home... How long have I had a home? It's feels familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time. As I entered the gates of my home, I was greeted by the stares and whispers of the village folks. I was not too bothered about it though. I was home, I was with family. What more could I ask.

_"In my world of illusions_

_I can see the last scene_

_Playing before my eyes"_

When I had strayed into the wrong path, they guided me back to the right one. When I was blinded by darkness, they showed me the light of hope. I thanked them for that. Walking on the streets of the village, we headed towards the where the leader of our village resided. She was a great leader, one that was touched by my brother. I smiled at the thought of my brother; his mere presence could change someone for the better, just like he did to me.

_"I see you coming_

_Caming back to me_

_But deep within my heart_

_I know it's only false hope"_

Arriving at the tower, we entered and pass the guards there. Walking the hallway of the tower, I could hide my nervousness. I was about to know my fate. Could I become a part of this great village again, or will I be exiled because of my past crimes. In front of the door to her office now, I was hesitant to open it. But my brothers and sister urged me to open it, I did just that. Entering the office, the Hokage ask me to sit on one of the chair in front of her desk, I complied. She greeted me with a smile and asked me to tell my story. I told her everything, the cause of my betrayal, my fall into darkness, my search for redemption and finally my return home to my family. I was told to wait outside while my family was discussing about me with the Hokage in the office.

_"I just can't help it_

_To wait for you_

_To lie to myself_

_'Cause I'm afraid"_

I waited and waited and they finally came out of the office. They decided that I was to be put under a probation period of one year and will be watch closely, but I didn't mind. After all, I did betray them once. Tears flowed down my cheeks as a smile shown itself on my face. I was relieved that I wasn't exiled, or worse yet, executed. My sister took my hand into hers and dragged me to the top of the Hokage monument while my brothers went off to who knows where. As we arrive there, my brothers ware already there, they were carrying some food and blanket for us to sit on. They were planning a picnic it seems. I just smiled as we sat on the blanket.

_"When I softly cover my eyes_

_I can see my wonderland_

_All of the memories that were there_

_Were only figments of the past"_

Colored crimson by the setting sun, the sky was a beautiful sight to behold. We sat on top of the Hokage monument and watched the sun sets below the horizon while eating. Truly that was the best moments of my life. We joked around after that and talked late into the night. As we were about to fall asleep on the blanket, I uttered a thank you to them.

_"In my world of illusions_

_I can see the last scene_

_Playing before my eyes"_

"Thank you Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, for taking me out of the darkness. You guys are the best."

"You're welcome Sasuke-kun."

"Just pay me back with a fight teme!"

"Like I said a few years ago, anything for my family."

_"Goodbye..."_


End file.
